Tu Ángel Guardián
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: TH. Él la vio nacer, crecer… la amó desde el principio; y ella solía tener sueños con un ángel de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. Bella es una adolescente que está muriendo, y Edward, su ángel guardián que la llevará al cielo. Mini-fic; Edward&Bella.
1. La niña de tus ojos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía.

**Summary:** TH. Él la vio nacer, crecer… la amó desde el principio; y ella solía tener sueños con un ángel de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. Bella es una adolescente que está muriendo, y Edward, su ángel guardián que la llevará al cielo. Mini-fic; Edward/Bella.

**Notas:** Este fic tiene menciones sobre la creencia de un ser Todopodersoso (Dios), así que les pido ser abiertas de mente y centrarse, simplemente, en la historia. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Tu Ángel Guardián**

_«Nunca te dejaré caer, me levantaré contigo siempre._  
_Estaré ahí por ti a pesar de todo, aún cuando salvarte me mande al cielo.»_

**(Your Guardian Angel — The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)**

**

* * *

**

**Recomendación musical:** Kiss the Rain — Yiruma.

_(Del álbum: From the Yellow Room.)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo I:**  
«La niña de tus ojos».

-

La ve ahora, pálida y ojerosa, con ojos cerrados y un cardenal en la mejilla izquierda, el cabello pajoso y lágrimas secas bajo los ojos; los labios casi morados con una cortadura en el inferior. Y aún así él piensa que es la más hermosa de todas, la más bella.

Se acerca suavemente, ella sabe que él está ahí, porque lo siente, a pesar de que no puede verlo. Es como su amor, y el viento. Le toma la mano con delicadeza, como la muñeca que siempre pensó que fue. La respiración de la chica se acelera, lo ha sentido. Y él se enfurece, ¿por qué no puede leerle el pensamiento? ¿Por qué?

Cuando el ritmo cardíaco de su niña (sí, porque eso es, a pesar de tener ya diecisiete años, es una niña para él) vuelve a ser normal, él no puede evitar recordarlo _todo._ Y sonríe, porque los largos años de espera han valido la pena. _Él_ le ha dicho que es tiempo de que ella esté a su lado, al lado de su ángel, y, a pesar de que a él se le vaya la vida junto con la de ella, no puede estar más feliz al pensar que al fin podrá _tocarla _y ella lo _sentiría._

Y recuerda, el inicio, el génesis. Estaba amaneciendo cuando ocurrió.

Y nunca se arrepentirá de haber pasado por ese hospital aquél 13 de Septiembre de 1987. Porque, definitivamente, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la _existencia_.

*** * ***

El médico había sido llamado hacía minutos, y una mujer de cabellos castaños y rizados se retorcía de dolor sobre una camilla de hospital, apretaba la mano de su marido con fuerza cada vez que la criatura dentro de su abultado vientre clamaba por salir. Charlie Swan tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro, las uñas de Renée Swan, su esposa, estaban incrustadas en la palma de su mano.

Ni bien ambos sabían si gozar de la alegría de la llegada de su hija, o someterse al dolor que Renée parecía transmitirle a todo el mundo dentro del cuarto.

_«Nadie dijo que parir fuera fácil, no, nadie lo dijo, Renée.» _

Él estaba observándolo todo, por supuesto. Aguardando, esperando… Todo parecía estar pasando como _Él_ le había dicho que pasaría, ¡por supuesto!, nunca se equivocaba, por eso los mortales le llamaban «Dios». El ángel, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sotana blanca, estaba sentado en el asiento libre del cuarto de partos (obviamente nadie lo veía).

Se había abierto la puerta, y todos —incluido el ángel— se habían volteado a ver para observar al doctor entrar. Venía a paso rápido, con la bata abierta y unos guantes en sus manos. Las enfermeras lo prepararon con lo que faltaba, mientras Renée Swan seguía gimiendo por el dolor.

_«Eres tan joven, Renée, tan joven. Pero vas a traer a una niña, ¡una niña! Pobre Charlie, él quería un varón, es algo típico. _Él _dice que le pondrás Isabella Marie. Marie, por la madre de Charlie, ¿a que sí? _Él _nunca se equivoca, Renée, nunca.»_

Los cabellos cobrizos del ángel brillan celestialmente cuando la luz se enciende para comenzar con el parto. Renée grita, llama a Charlie, llama a su hijo (hija). El doctor la hace pujar unas cuantas veces. Y duele, sí, vale, duele. _«Parir no es fácil, Renée, no lo es.»_

Pronto, tal vez demasiado, los llantos de una pequeña creatura se escuchan por todos lados.

—Es una niña —anuncia el doctor.

_«Te lo dije, Renée. ¿Estás feliz? Yo sí.»_

Su llanto es como un canto para el ángel, pues esa pequeña ha sido enviada _especialmente para él_, ahora lo sabía. No había sido casualidad su paso por ahí, no_._

No cabe en su gozo cuando se acerca a verla. Está más preciosa de lo que nunca podrá estar, a pesar de la sangre que le ensucia la piel, al ángel le parece lo más espectacular que ha visto en su existencia. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, y el pelo castaño se le adhiere a su cabecita, mueve los pequeños puños arriba y abajo, sus piececitos parecen no agregarse a su llanto, ya que se mantienen inmóviles. Y llora, por supuesto.

El médico la sostiene en brazos, con delicadeza, y la deposita suavemente sobre una mesita, para que las enfermeras la limpien y aseen. Renée no cabe en su dicha, y a Charlie se le han escapado unas lágrimas. _Mi bebé, mi niña. Oh, mi pequeña, mi pequeña Isabella_, piensan ambos padres entre un hervidero en sus mentes.

Los pasos inaudibles del ángel siguen a la pequeña a donde vaya, a donde la lleven, no la puede —quiere— perder de vista. Es hermosa, es hermosa, se repite una y otra vez; y es de él, es de él, y de nadie más.

Han vuelto a entregarla a su madre, mientras ésta solloza de alegría. Las lágrimas le mojan las mejillas, y el pelo se le posa sobre los ojos. Los jadeos se mezclan entre la felicidad. Renée está exhausta, ha dado a luz, le ha dado la vida a _su_ bebé.

—¿Isabella? —pregunta suavemente Charlie, cuando la enfermera solicita el nombre de la recién nacida.

—Isabella Marie Swan —asiente Renée, besándole la cabecita a su hija—, mi niña, mi hija. ¡Nuestra hija, Charlie! Mírala, es _tan_ hermosa, Charlie.

Entonces Isabella abre los ojos, de a poco, oh, muy despacio. Son castaños, claros, como el té sin cargar, como las cortezas desteñidas de los árboles, como el cinturón que Charlie anda llevando. Y pestañea, llevándose un puño a la boca de improviso.

_«Tiene hambre, Renée, tu hija tiene hambre, mi niña tiene hambre»._

—¿Tienes hambre, Isabella? —pregunta Renée, acercando a su hija a su pecho para que pueda amantar.

Charlie casi no puede decir ni una palabra. El ángel puede ver en su mente mientras la imagina crecer, jugar, estar con él. La imagina corriendo de un lado para otro, tomando sus juguetes. Se imagina a él y a Renée dándole de comer, contándole un cuento para dormir. La imagina alejándola de los chicos, cuando fuera adolescente. Se ve a él tomado del brazo de ella, mientras la lleva al altar del matrimonio. La imagina con un bebé en los brazos. Le imagina la vida, y la ata a su alma. _Tengo una hija, Dios, tengo una hija. _

Y el ángel se acerca, está al lado de Charlie, y le sonríe a su niña de manera torcida. Ella, entonces, le mira, fijamente. Él puede verse reflejado sobre esos ojos que sabe que amará, él sabe que ella le ve, que no piensa nada, que tiene hambre y que le gusta el sabor de la leche.

_«Hola, Isabella. Soy Edward, tu ángel guardián. Estaré contigo por siempre y para siempre, lo prometo. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, te protegeré siempre, te limpiaré las lágrimas cuando llores, vigilaré tus sueños y alejaré las pesadillas. Y te hablaré de _Él_, Isabella. _Él_ es bueno, muy bueno; te ha entregado a mí… eres mía, Isabella. _

_Y te amo, con todo mi corazón y mi alma.»_

Y el ángel sigue viéndose en los ojos castaños de su niña, que le ve, él lo sabe.

Como también sabe que, algún día, ella le olvidará.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. ¡Hiperventilo! OMG, sí. Amo, amo, amo esta historia. ¡Y se me ocurrió hoy! Y... no pude contenerme, tuve que escribirla (tengo hasta el capítulo tres) y... y... ¡ah! Me imagino a Edward como ángel y muero. (Para la gente que vio City of Angels —o "Un Ángel Enamorado"—, imagínenlo como Seth, ¡o-m-C!

Sí, sé lo que algunas pensarán «¿Una historia más mientras escribe otras?». Soy débil, niñas, muy débil, más con esta clase de historias tan awesome como el Angst/Romance, srsly. Además esta historia no tiene más de cinco capítulos (como Cemetery Drive), y estos mismos son muy cortos (no pasan las dos mil palabras). Así que creo que dentro de dos semanas este fic ya estará listo. Y no, no dejaré de lado «Sí, amo», ni ningún otro fic, lo prometo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y también espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Saludos.

**~ Meli.**


	2. Mariposas en la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.

**N/A:** Estoy realmente muy contenta por la fabulosa aceptación que tuvo este minific. Me alegra muchísimo que le guste, en serio. Yo había pensado que a nadie le interesaría leerse esta cosa, pero, ¡wow!, me equivoqué completamente. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, disfruten.

* * *

_«Ah, tu pelito y tus ojos de miel._  
_Pero ya en tu pecho florecerán canciones de amor.»_

**(Mira Niñita — Los Jaivas.)**

**

* * *

**

**Recomendación Musical:** Heaven's Light (Hunchback of Notre Dame, solo piano) — CalikoKat.

**Link:** _(Youtube)/watch?v=br4aJuusaF4_

* * *

**Capítulo II:**  
«Mariposas en la oscuridad».

-

No se han soltado la mano, es imprescindible para seguir atados a una vida que ya se ha escapado; el tacto cálido y ausente de una mano invisible hace pensar a Bella. La hace pensar… ¡Cómo le ama! No lo niega, ¿para qué? Ha aceptado ya que es hora de estar a su lado, y aquél pensamiento anula todo el dolor físico que puede correr por su cuerpo y rozarle la piel.

Edward la mira sin pestañear (nunca lo ha necesitado, sólo pretende imitar a los humanos). Los murmullos airados de la adolescente le habrían pasado por balbuceos incomprensibles si no fuera lo que es.

—Edward —dice ella.

El ángel se muerde los labios, y se le aparece a ella completamente, como si fuera un ser de carne y hueso más en el mundo. Le toma la mano con fuerza, se la presiona y la suelta un poco. Lo poco como para hacerle sentir que está ahí, lo suficiente para darle a conocer que a él, su lenta y suave muerte, le duele casi tanto como a ella.

—¿Sí, Bella? —susurra con voz aterciopelada.

Ella no tarda en contestar, con una sonrisa cansada y fatigada. —¿Voy a tener alas?

Las cejas del ángel se fruncen. Aquella pregunta sólo le da a entender que ella ha asumido que no volvería a pisar la Tierra nunca más. Tiene ganas de enojarse con Él, pero no puede… no, no puede. _«Él es bueno»_, piensa —recuerda— el ángel, _«muy bueno. Me ha dado a Isabella… me la ha dado»._

—Porque… —continúa la humana al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su ángel— tú no tienes alas, pero… pero tú nunca has muerto. Yo lo haré —suspira, y Edward se muerde el labio inferior. Sonaba tan, tan horrible cuando Bella lo musitaba—, por eso, quería saber…

Un beso suave, delicado, insensible… Labios contra labios, que, en realidad, no están ahí. A Edward le agrada pensar que ella lo siente. A Bella le gusta pensar lo mismo. Pero un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo cuando él hace _eso_. De alguna manera logra sentirlo, no físicamente, sino, más adentro… en su alma.

—Con alas o sin ellas —murmura Edward en el oído de su niñita— eres hermosa para mí.

Y Bella sonríe con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

_«No luches contra las lágrimas que aún no llegan, Bella, no lo hagas. Los ángeles no lloran…_

… _no pueden llorar»._

*** * ***

La había visto decir su primera palabra. Le había sujetado la cintura mientras daba sus primeros pasos. La desvió del camino cuando casi se cae de las escaleras. Había podido, por primera vez, entrar en sus sueños. Le había alejado las pesadillas y secado las lágrimas. A veces le hablaba de Él en susurros que ella escucharía mientras dormía. La despertaba a la hora adecuada para poder jugar. Le quitaba el arma en el perchero de la vista, siempre. Y, más importante, le decía todos los días cuánto la amaba.

Habían pasado alrededor de seis años, y Edward siempre permanecía junto a la pequeña Isabella. Los ojos se le habían oscurecido y el pelo le había crecido. Ahora, también, era casi tan pálida como una muñeca de porcelana, y se la imaginó tan suave como una.

Renée solía vestirla de rosa, y ella no se oponía, pero Edward sabía muy bien que ese color no era de su agrado.

_«No tienes que mentir, Isabella, eso no le gusta a _Él_, ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas? Y, ¡oh! Renée, tan inexperta y atolondrada como siempre, ¿verdad? Es una niña, Renée, no una muñequita, es una niña… es tu hija, es mi niña»_.

A veces ella se escondía en su habitación («¡Mami! Quiero una habitación para mí»), observando las paredes pintadas de cielo y las cortinas de sol. Frecuentemente le gustaba mirar la lluvia, pero no la lluvia misma («¿Papi, a dónde se ha ido el sol?» «¡Mira, mira! Ha salido el sol… ¿pero porqué no tengo calor, mami?»). Y Edward siempre se sentaba al borde de la cama a mirar a Isabella, pensando en que el tiempo corría demasiado rápido.

El ángel suspira. Así que de esto era lo que vivían los suyos. Edward nunca había entendido al cien por cien de su labor, hasta que vio esos ojos como el té sin cargar… Ahora oscuros como la leche achocolatada. ¿Por qué el tiempo tiene que ponerla cada día más hermosa? ¿Por qué el tiempo tiene que hacer crecer su amor por ella a cada hora? ¿Será que podrá detener, algún día, el crecimiento de ese sentimiento hacia ella?

Lo dudaba, pero no le importaba.

En las noches, mientras Charlie le contaba cuentos de princesas a su hija, Edward escucha también.

—¿Entonces yo también encontraré a mi príncipe azul? —pregunta Isabella, suavemente, antes de bostezar.

—Por supuesto, princesa —_pero esperemos que no sea pronto._

Edward pone una mano sobre su cabello, nuevamente frustrado por no poder escuchar los pensamientos de la niña de sus ojos. Ya ha preguntado, ¿por qué Él no le ha dado la respuesta? Ni siquiera uno de los suyos se ha dignado en aparecer… Le molesta, mucho, porque quiere conocerla toda; sus pensamientos, frustraciones, anhelos y deseos… todo.

—Pero, papi —susurra Isabella—, yo… yo prefiero un ángel que a un príncipe.

_«Tu inocencia es una de las cosas que más adoro de ti, Isabella. Tu ángel también te prefiere a ti sobre todas las cosas, ¿sabías? Eres lo más importante para tu ángel… lo más importante. _

_Daría mi existencia por ti, Isabella; lo daría todo por ti.»_

—¿Un ángel? —sonríe Charlie. _Bien, eso es menos probable…_

Los pensamientos del padre protector divierten al ángel. _«Es más probable que encuentres ángeles a un príncipe azul, Charlie. Todos los míos están entre los tuyos, frente a tus narices, Charlie…»_

—Porque así mi ángel me querrá ¡muchos años!, porque no puede morir…

_«Sólo un ángel te querrá por siempre…»_

—Y me cuidaría de todo, papi. Así como tú y mamá. ¿Ustedes son mis ángeles?

—Por supuesto, mi amor. Ahora a dormir.

No es difícil para Isabella dormirse, por alguna razón está entusiasmada de hacerlo. Quiere volver a soñar con ese ángel que aleja sus pesadillas, ése que le dibuja mariposas de luz que le alejan la oscuridad. Ese ángel que tiene los ojos como dos soles bajo el agua, que se ven verdes, hermosos… celestiales.

Isabella no sabía si decirle o no a su mami sobre ese ángel que siempre estaba en sus sueños. Tal vez le gustaba tener su propio secreto, no lo negaba.

Y cuando entra a su paraíso de colores pastel, la pequeña corre sobre la hierba mullida, como almohadones de plumas, y las mariposas se le posan sobre el pelo, mientras sus trenzas se le elevan en el aire. Llega a ese claro donde sabe que estará su ángel, rodeado por esa luz extraña que le oculta las alas (ella cree que tiene alas) y le hace ver el pelo como el bronce pulido. Y ahí está, por supuesto…

Edward la ve correr hacia él, y cómo se le arrima a la sotana blanca, sonriéndole con dulzura y genuina inocencia. _«¿Cómo no amarla?»_, piensa el ángel con una sonrisa torcida que se le adhiere a los labios. _«Es imposible no hacerlo»._

_«Hola»_, saluda el ángel con voz irreal.

—¡Edward! —musita la pequeña.

_«¿Cómo estás, Bella?»_

—_¿Bella?_ Te falta el «Isa», Edward, ¿recuerdas? —y le jala un mechón de cabello travieso, para luego ponerlo torpemente tras la oreja del ángel.

_«Es un sobrenombre cariñoso, Isabella, además significa «hermosa» y tú lo eres»._

El ángel apreció con brillo en los ojos cómo las mejillas pequeñas y de porcelana de su niña cogían un adorable rubor por el cumplido.

—¿Soy hermosa? —pregunta Bella con sutileza.

_«'Hermosa' no es suficiente, Bella, no. He de pedirle a _Él_ que me de una palabra más adecuada para ti, porque 'hermosa' no es digno de ti, no. Tú eres más que eso, Isabella, más… más…»._

Se despierta de su sueño, sonrojada y feliz. Renée la observa mientras ordena los juguetes sobre el suelo, de la tarde anterior.

—Buenos días, Isabella —saluda con cariño la madre.

—No, mami, soy _Bella_, Be-lla. Es lindo, ¿no crees? —le sonrió.

_«Es perfecto para ti, pequeña.»_

—¿Bella? —rió suavemente—. ¿Y ese sobrenombre te lo dijo un pajarito?

Bella meneó lentamente su cabecita, y sus cabellos castaños bailaron en una canción sin compás. Edward se acomodó al lado de su pequeña, pero no se hizo aparecer ante ella. _«Aún es muy joven, aún…»_ Le besó la cabeza rápidamente, como para que no se diera cuenta. Pero, aún así, la niñita se llevó una manita al lugar que los labios del ángel habían tocado, mientras que éste parpadeaba confuso.

—No —contestó finalmente Bella, acariciando la mano que anteriormente se había llevado a su cabeza—. Más bien… me lo susurró un ángel al oído.

* * *

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Calculo que han de faltar unos tres capítulos, más un epílogo. No es muy largo. ¡Espero que le guste! Y muchísimas gracias por todos sus maravillosos reviews. ¿Verdad que un Edward ángel es lo más amor que hay?

Saludos a todos.

**~Meli.**


End file.
